


Enjoy My 'Timepiece'

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate view as to what happened on Bad Wolf Bay during Journey’s End.</p>
<p>Warning: This plays off the idea that the Doctor didn’t actually love Rose. Again, this was written as a HUGE joke. But if that is a bad button for you, don’t read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy My 'Timepiece'

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry guys. I couldn’t help it. I tried not to, I really did. Inspired by this picture, made by [mrv3000](http://mrv3000.tumblr.com/). This is total crack, and NOT what I think actually happened

She stared at the brown suited Doctor. How could he? Of course it needs saying. Could he really be that daft? Well, she had one more shot before she ripped the universe apart to take what she wanted. It would just be easier if one of them agreed. She honestly didn’t have the desire to tear apart the fabric of time and space, but her yearning was too painful.

She took a deep breath, keeping the wolf at bay until the other Doctor had his chance to answer. “And you, Doctor.”

The Doctor in blue flicked his eyes to his mirror image for the briefest of seconds. He leaned forward, painfully slowly, trailing his fingers gently down her upper arm, only stopping to grip her elbow. The biting wind whipped her blonde hair around both their faces, his pausing to whisper directly into her ear.

“Rose Tyler,” her name rolled off this Doctor’s tongue just as deliciously as the other’s, “I need to distract you for the next 70 years. Enjoy my timecock, won’t you?”

He pulled away. She stared at him, tears blurring her vision, slightly shaking her head. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear, and was fairly certain that his sentence wouldn’t have ended quite that way the last time she was on this beach. But she didn’t care. The sentiment was the same. He was hers. Forever.

She grabbed him by the lapels, yanking him down and crashing her lips to his. He was stiff at first, but after her continued insistence, he responded just as eagerly. His arms wrapped tightly around her, hands almost touching his own rib cage. She ran her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, loving it as much as she thought she would.

The Doctor currently not trapped in Rose’s embrace, swallowed painfully. He would finally be rid of her. It took making a clone, who wasn’t really a clone…splitting himself in two? That wasn’t quite it either. The other him had grown from only a hand. Nowhere near half of a body. Still…the Metacrisis was him. And he was leaving himself with her. He would be free, the universe would be safe. But the blue suited Doctor would be forced to living a life as Rose Tyler’s sex slave. He shuddered, hurrying back into the TARDIS with Donna before Rose decided she wanted two Doctors for her entertainment.

The familiar grind of the TARDIS vanishing into the time vortex caused the snogging pair to separate. On instinct Rose ran to where the ship had been only seconds before. Could she allow him to leave? Would one, part human Doctor be enough? She was still mostly human herself. Bad Wolf hadn’t changed her that drastically. They should live out similar life spans, even if they might end up a bit longer than normal. He would do, for now.

The remaining Doctor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The things he did to save his other self from awkwardness. And saving the universe. But mostly the awkward. Hopefully Rose was as good in bed as she was at snogging, otherwise he just might have to off himself. Universe and other Doctor be damned. Moving to stand beside her, he clasped her hand in his, resigned to his fate.

The Doctor, as a sex slave. To Rose Tyler. As it should be


End file.
